Burning Nightfall
by Sun S. Li
Summary: Few knew the power that Naruto's mother possesed and those who did are all dead now expect two. The third Hokage and now, Naruto himself. With this new power in his hands along with the loss of coventional jutsu, how will he grow up and become Hokage? AU


**Yoinokuchi**

** Now known as Burning Nightfall**

**Taken Over by Sun Li. Originally done by JabezFuutonSpecialist **

_(I have taken over with permission the continuation of this fic. This is my first Fan fiction so I expect you all to be harsh. Rated M for violence, occasional language, and whatever else happens to pop up._

_A few differences to check if you happen to already read the previous author's work._

_As Hanabi is the pairing of this story Naruto will be colder but still retain most of his original characteristics. _

_Hanabi is only a year younger than Hinata instead of five years._

_I'm going to assume that due to Kakashi graduating at the age of 5 from the Academy, the Academy goes from 1st Grade (5th year) to 8th grade(given Naruto's age)._

_Naruto has been raised by many different caretakers till he turned 6 and attended academy so he understandably picks up on some of their habits._

_I will not use any Japanese when not necessary considering I'm not of the Ethnic group myself._

_This will not follow the path set by the Manga for Naruto's parents so I'm classifying it as an AU._

_Everything you read from the previous story from this point on is subject to change so to fix everything that makes this fic cliché.)_

**Bold** Will be Ninja Jutsus or Kyuubi speaking

_Italics_ will be thoughts or whispers

" " indicate regular speech

* * *

**Chapter #1: The Beginning of a New Journey **

Sarutobi, the night before retired Third Hokage, found himself reading his student's last will before he was taken by the Death God to seal the Kyuubi into the child now sleeping in a crib in front of him.

He sighed, "I'm too old for this shit." He looked at his student's son and sighed again. "Why did Yoko have to die at a time like this."

The boy's mother weakened by the months of experimentation died while giving birth to the boy in front of him.

"Your father wanted you to be treated like a hero but we both know that's not possible. I'll make sure that you won't grow up to be lonely eh little fishcakes. Your father would get a laugh about what I'm going to name you. Little Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi finished talking to the deaf ears of the baby(sleeping) and walked out onto his balcony showing him the whole village below awaiting his input on what they were going to do now.

"I regret to inform all of you that our beloved Yondaime Hokage passed away sealing the Kyuubi away inside this young boy here. He wanted this child to be treated like a hero and I will make sure he will be." At this point Sarutobi held up Naruto in all his glory to the crowd and they responded in a manner that The Professor hoped wouldn't happen. _Damn It, I hoped that freaking compassion speech would of gotten them. Now I got be a hard ass, what a drag...I've got to stop hanging around Shikaku, especially when his wife is around. _

"That will be fucking enough!" The crowd instantly freezed up as young children giggled at the word the Sandaime Hokage and irritated mothers covered their ears. "I'm the Sandaime Hokage and are reinstated back in office due to the death of my successor. My word is law! Anyone who talks about what this child holds will be immediately detained and held for whatever time I see fit or killed. This child is a hero and you all will scorn him and I say to that, Fuck all of you!" Sarutobi exhaled his remaining air and took deep breathes in after exerting himself to yell like that.

The citizens and most of the ninja(guess who's not included) kept their mouthes shut but glared none the less at their leader. Sarutobi glared right back waiting for someone to make a move. Of course, a wise ass in the back had to say something.

"Demon Brat!" he yelled out and Sarutobi immediately threw at kunai at the man silencing him permanently.

"Anyone else!?" Sarutobi asked loudly glancing across the crowd. He saw another man about to speak and he immediately threw another kunai hitting him in the arm. .

"God Damn It! I was yawning! Fuck!" the silver haired young man screamed out holding his arm to stop the bleeding. A brown haired girl went to his side and sighed as she healed him with her glowing green hands and the youngish dog beside her barked in what appeared to be laughter.

Sarutobi blinked owlishly. _Whoops, my bad Kakashi._

"I hereby adjourn this gathering. I don't want to hear crap out of any you." Sarutobi walked inside along with the baby and sighed. I hope my most trusted Ninja will be able to help you Naruto, because I'm afraid of the consequences if they don't.

Scene Change

It was only because she was bored that she made the choices she did. She was 5 years old when she saw a strange sun kissed boy, bouncing past the compound into the woods. He was followed by a green haired man with a sword in his hilt. She eyed them from a distance curiously and chose to follow them. Sneaking out of the meeting of the council was easy enough since her father was too focused on the meeting between the council of Hyuga to pay her any attention. She quietly, yet quickly, made her way to the edge of the compound nearest where she saw the boy run to.

She looked back and thought to her self, "_I'll be back in 5 minutes, Father won't notice._" She took the first step and what would be a whirlwind of adventure know as Naruto's Life.

Scene Change

The first thought that the exhausted blond had was,_ "Damn i pissed that guy off_". The second was the notion to laugh at the absurdity of him outrunning a Jounin. Of course that would be a very bad thing to do for him at the moment since it would give away his position to the not so happy Ninja after him.

"Come out Demon Brat and give me back the scroll or I'll torture your as- I mean...be your friend." Aoi Rokusho shouted out.

Naruto almost held in his snort, almost being the operative word here. Aoi jumped to the tree Naruto was hiding in and peered inside looking at a boy with a _oh shit_ expression on his face. Unfortunately for Aoi, he forgets that Naruto is only six and will resort to childish tactics to get what he wants. So what does he do?

Aoi reared back in disgust and in annoyance screaming, "You fucking disturbed little kid you spit in my eye, I might become a Kyuubi zombie!"

Naruto ran out of there before he caught stupid from Aoi. Also the fact he was kinda trying to kill him for the scroll he stole from the pissed off man. When he was walking to the woods to train his aim at a log he just happened to see Aoi running with a young boy behind him and Naruto being the way he is, tripped the young boy. This caused Aoi to turn around and ponder with a "What the Hell" expression on his face as Naruto snatched the scroll from his back for a game of keep away. I'm sure he wish he knew what he was getting into but what fun would that be for the story.

The sun-kissed boy stopped near a stream and took a breath and some water. _Crap, I won't be able to keep this up for long. Iruka-Sensei hasn't even gotten to the main jutsus, just the stupid handsigns._

He looked at the scroll on his back and opened it up with curiosity in his eyes. _I'm sure that this scroll has some super special awesome__ jutsu that i can use to get away._

Of course, time isn't going to be helpful for our little protagonist.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR INFECTING ME WITH THE K-VIRUS!" Aoi yelled from a distance.

"Shit, better do this fast!" Naruto looked at the first jutsu there and quickly snatched up the hand signs with his eyes and performed them with no knowledge of the jutsu itself.

"KAKURO!" Black flames exploded from Naruto as he screamed in pain. They swirled themselves around Naruto almost as if they were capable of thought and followed the one who summoned them. Naruto fell onto his knees and as the black flames were combated with orange flames he saw a frightened Aoi and a shocked young girl with no pupils. _Cute..._

Scene Change

Darkness...

Darkness with the addition of a constant sound of dripping water.

_How depressing to wake up to, this is so not a pleasant place for my young impressionable mind._

Naruto rose slightly wet from the water spread on the floor. He quickly checked his surroundings for Aoi or the Cute little girl but only found torches illuminating a path for him to a giant cage.

"Wow." Naruto said in awe of the massive cage. He moved closer to the cage until he suddenly stopped as a humongous claw with orange fur reached out for him just barley missing.

"Eeep!" Naruto squealed

"**Come closer to me young whelp so I can be free of this prison and roam the world again"**

"I'd rather not." Replied Naruto while backing away ever so slowly from the malevolent voice.

"**Mortal do you not know who I am, I am the beast who can cause tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a swish of my tails and you dare defy ME!" **The voice roared at Naruto who quite frankly was close to pissing himself at this point. Until realization dawned on the young boy.

"You're the Kyuubi! You're supposed to be dead!" Naruto paused after his exclamation and slowly had an epiphany.

"You're the reason everyone hates me." Naruto slowly fell to his knees as the graveness of the situation was fully made aware.

"**Whelp, I will not have you break down in my presence you sicken me with your weakness and if not for these bars your head would be mine.**" The Kyuubi scowled at Naruto showing off his canines to the young boy.

"Why am I here?" Naruto said with a sense of melancholy.

"**Your body couldn't handle the release of your kekkai genkai.**"

"WHAT!" Naruto's vigor quickly returned at the mention of him actually having a bloodline limit.

"**When you attempted to do the Enlightenment**** Jutsu**** your attempt worked but left your body with too much strain to handle. As to what your bloodline does I'm unaware but it apparently had effects on your physical body.**"

Naruto looked at his murky reflection in the water but could clearly see his image had changed and instead of his pure sun-kissed hair he saw streaks of metallic red and orange within it. His pupils instead of pure blue had became deep purple. He looked at his hands saw a flame tattoo which seemed to glow.

"**The fact that you did this however, ruptured your chakra pathways into such a state that if I attempted to heal you, you would die from the overflow of my demonic chakra. How weak your human body is that you can't even handle my extreme power. You apparently can no longer wield chakra like the other of your kind now.**

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed out at the fox demon.

_I can't do jutsus anymore, how am I supposed to be a ninja now?_

"What can I do then?"

"**I would advise waking up and see for yourself.**"

Naruto's vision soon got hazy and he fell to the floor thinking

_What was Aoi doing while I was here?_


End file.
